


am i dumbfounded (when i slip)

by pearl_zero



Series: i wanna get all fucked up (and tell you how i really feel) [1]
Category: SapSMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Hansen is a good friend, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monarch is ALSO a dumb gay, Topaz is a Dumb Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_zero/pseuds/pearl_zero
Summary: Monarch likes black coffee and only black coffee.He also likes guys with sentences that go on for hours.
Relationships: Topaz (SapSMP) & Hansen (SapSMP), Topaz (SapSMP)/Monarch (SapSMP)
Series: i wanna get all fucked up (and tell you how i really feel) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188026
Kudos: 1





	am i dumbfounded (when i slip)

**Author's Note:**

> hey loki

"One black coffee? Are you sure?"

Monarch wants to groan, because he gets this question every time he goes to a coffee shop. "Yes, I'd like the black coffee," he confirms, and the barista nods and fills a cup with black coffee and slides it over to Monarch after writing the name on it.

Monarch has been going to this place for 3 weeks, yet he hasn't seen this barista, ever.

Apparently,  _ Galactic Grounds  _ hasn't been open for long. only 2 months, actually, but Monarch swears it's been open for longer because he saw it every day before he actually decided to come in.

Anyway. Coffee.

Monarch takes the coffee, pays his bit, and walks over to a table. He likes the smell of coffee while he's studying, so it's pretty great that they let him stay in here.

3 weeks, and Monarch has never seen freckles in this coffee shop.

* * *

Freckles gives him his black coffee again, and Monarch takes it. He's been seeing a lot more of Freckles, lately, and he's not sure if it's because of the changing season or something else.

Freckles always looks worried when he gives Monarch the coffee, and always wears a face mask and gloves during work. Monarch sees it as a bit excessive, but hey, at least his coffee won't be germ infected or anything.

* * *

"What if you-- er-- tried something a bit different?" Freckles says, and it catches Monarch off guard.

Because Freckles always looks like they want to say something. Freckles looks like they have an avalanche of words waiting to burst out from eye contact alone.

But Freckles usually just makes Monarch black coffee and that's that.

"I think I'm okay," Monarch says, and Freckles looks like they want to say  _ so much more  _ but they don't, and they give him a black coffee like always.

* * *

Freckles takes one day off, and in their place is a person with bat wings on a headband and eyes that look like they're going to cry even when nothing has happened.

Monarch feels disappointed when he doesn't see Freckles, and then feels confused, because  _ when had he gotten attached to a barista? _

* * *

When Freckles comes back the next day with a new face mask, Monarch secretly rejoices.

* * *

"No." is what Freckles says, when Monarch orders a black coffee.

"What," is what Monarch replies, when his order for black coffee is downright refused.

"Truly, I don't really like coffee, because caffeine is addictive, but  _ gosh,  _ you must widen your view! I'd-- he won't get very mad, I'll even make it on the house, just try something different! Oh, I remember in one class I had, this girl named Sapphire only drank black coffee all year, and she was a menace, and I don't know if it was the black coffee but you don't seem like a menace, so  _ please try something different," _ Freckles says, in one breath.

Monarch's first thought is:  _ that was impressive. _

Monarch's second thought is:  _ I've never really noticed how pretty their voice sounds. _

Monarch's answer is: "I-- I guess, sure?"

* * *

Monarch has a latte. It's tastier than he expected.

* * *

Freckles now actively chats with Monarch. In long rambles.

Monarch doesn't mind, actually. It's a bit endearing. Freckles could probably go on for hours.

* * *

"Topaz," Freckles says, when Monarch walks into the coffee place.

"What," Monarch answers, having walked into the coffee place.

"It's-- Topaz! That's my name. Solar doesn't force us to wear name tags and I personally don't like wearing name tags, and, well, I don't think you're going to steal my identity or something of that manner, so. Topaz," Freckles--  _ Topaz--  _ says.

Monarch feels his ears go hot but he doesn't know why he would be flustered like this. "Uh. Monarch," He answers in reply, and Topaz laughs and says  _ I already know your name, because I write it down almost every day,  _ and Monarch feels real stupid.

* * *

Monarch later pieces together that he was flustered because Topaz had trusted him enough to give Monarch his  _ name.  _

* * *

King smirks at Monarch when he starts telling King about Topaz the barista.

"Someone likes a coffee maker," King says, smugly, and Monarch resists the urge to punt him into the sun.

* * *

Topaz looks really nervous today, and rambles for about half the time before shutting their (apparently,  _ his _ ) eyes and shoving a cup of coffee at Monarch.

It's black.

* * *

Monarch reads the label.

_ Call me? (xxx-xxx-xxxx) _

* * *

Monarch looks up at Topaz, who is covering his face in his hands while Bat pats his back. Bat is crying. Topaz may also be crying.

* * *

Monarch calls Topaz the night after.


End file.
